Performing research on mental health in the elderly requires skills in clinical, epidemiologic, and health services research, particular strengths of the proposed Center. Clinical epidemiologists and biostatisticians have played a key role in the planning and analysis of research projects within the Center, and this role is expected to continue and to increase as these studies proceed. The members of the Core will be an integral part of the CRC, each of its Cores and each of the Laboratories. The Core members will work together with the principal investigators from the initial stages of each of the studies through the analysis and manuscript preparation. The Biostatistics and Data Management Core director, Brian Strom, has a clinical background in General Internal Medicine and Clinical Pharmacology combined with expertise in Epidemiology, as well as extensive experience in clinical research of all types including studies of the elderly. He is well known for his work in Pharmacoepidemiology. The Core's Associate Director and Biostatistician has had extensive experience with medical research projects, including experience in mental health research. The Core Data Coordinator is a Medical Informatician with particular expertise in medical research projects. The Core will thus bring to the CRC expertise in study design, Biostatistics, Pharmacoepidemiology, and Medical Informatics with much experience in the application of these skills to the types of research projects to be undertaken by the CRC. By centralizing these skills in a single Core, the Center affords the opportunity to provide these skills in a coordinated and efficient manner.